my_pretty_cure_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Iori Akikawa
I guess she has deals Iori Akikawa (秋川いおり) is a main character of the fan series, Just Dance Pretty Cure. She is Cure TV. Her theme colour is green. Main information * Name: Iori Akikawa (秋川いおり). * Voice actor: Minase Inori {水瀬いのり} (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English). * Age: 15. * Height: 156cm. * Weight: 45kg. * Birthday: March 19th 2002. * Blood type: A+. * Three sizes: 85-55-81. * Handedness: Left. * Hobbies: Appreciating anime. * Skill: Mahjong. * Likes: Mails. * Horoscope: Aries. * Hometown: Tokyo. * ML card type: Vocal. * TD card type: Princess. * Image Colour: OTG and LP. Appearance Iori Iori is a tall girl with dark green hair styled into twintails and dark green eyes. She usually wears a green dress with detached sleeves and matching shoes. Her school uniform is a green dress, a pink jacket and green shoes. Cure TV As Cure TV, her hair becomes green, grows longer and becomes tied to twintails. Her eyes also change colour. Like other cures, Iori undergoes body changing. She wears a TV over her head and her limbs are thinner in this form. Her outfit consists of a green dress with pink sleeves, a pink glove and green boots with gold anklets. She also gains a pair of green earrings and a matching necklace. Her Cure Driver belt is on her waist and her Cureshat is located on the centre of her chest. Personality Iori is an eager and exitable young girl. She is proud of being experimental and ‘cab-forward’- even though she is convinced this makes her an un-useful Pretty Cure. Iori is upbeat, cheery and outgoing, and likes to experiment with how she presents herself, often trying out different voices and how she phrases her expressions just to see which one she thinks works best. Iori is not always confident she gets things right, but she loves the excitement of anything new, is very sociable, and keen to explore new things. Cure TV The green heart is the inspiration for this! Cure TV! Cure TV (キュアテレビ) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Iori. In this form, she gains physical strength and can use electricity as her power. Transformation sequence In order to transform, Iori grabs her Cureshat and shouts “Television!”. As she inserts it into her Cure Driver belt, she shouts out “Dance on!” the voice cries out “Race in“ as she clicks and claps her hands before she shouts “Pretty Cure! Engage the dance!” and opening the front of her belt. She shouts “Ready? Go!” after she jumps up. As leaves spin around her, Iori then uses the leaf that is on her head and her hair grows and becomes green, tied into high twintails. When winking, her eyes both turn green. She jumps back up and her dress appears with an underskirt. As leaves land in her hand, her glove is formed. Then, her Cureshat is inserted on the middle of her chest. Next, her TV head appears on her head. Cure TV lands on the ground and introduces herself before striking her finishing pose. Attacks TV Tornado: her main attack. Trivia * Iori is the second pink cure with another main theme colour after Nagisa. * When she transforms, Iori has her TV head on. The situation is hard. Gallery 98022218-9A85-4423-A486-680C0339B4F2.png|Season 1 A1461913-F9C5-4830-B4E9-D16DB62310B1.png|Season 2 32BACDE2-7273-4FE8-932F-44AB725952A7.png|School uniform 0562195E-A4CF-43F7-9721-ED0B80A8940A.png|Cure TV BD0C6916-51D4-49D5-8421-702FA454D0D4.jpeg|Cure TV on the left of this base 424BDC38-137F-4197-B562-35986A1F7F51.jpeg|Aries-tan Category:Lead Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Cures Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Girls Category:Main Cures